Ox and Raccoon
by StardustRudie
Summary: Ox/Kim Ipod Challenge Fic: "There might not be a place which will accept her for what she is…" "Well then, I shall create one."


Why aren't there more Ox/Kim fics? Seriously, this pairing gets no love at all.

**Title**: Ox and Raccoon  
**Author**: StardustRudie  
**Fandom**: Soul Eater  
**Characters**: Ox and Kim Also slight Jackie/Harvar, Soul/Maka if you squint.  
**Warnings**: Self betaed. Possible OOC.

Rules follow:

The Ipod Challenge

1. Pick a fandom and a choose a pairing.

2. Grab your iPod and press shuffle.

3. Put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for the whole duration of the song.

4. No skipping songs cause you are embarrassed by them.

5. Post

An: I think I broke number three… constantly… u_u (especially for number 2! Jeez it could be considered a mini fic in itself!) I pressed repeat a bit too long for nearly all of them. I have a tendency to get carried away when writing I really hate to leave an idea incomplete… though I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad one…

Disclaimer: Silly rabbit, Soul Eater belongs to Maka! Er… I mean Okubo Atsushi … yeah… that guy…

Now without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**Let Mom Sleep - Hideki Naganuma**

The little girl skipped through the hall toting her battered pink boom box, the one that _exactly_ matched her hair. She skidded to a stop in front of her parent's room. She smirked and then pressed play. Loud music blasted through the house. The music was so loud that later Harvar and Jackie, who lived down the street, complained that they heard it.

The door opened and out revealed her disheveled mother and her father right behind her. Her mother's face was livid. "Columbia Ford!" You practically woke the whole neighborhood with your music! Its six thirty in the morning and we practically just got back from our mission! Can't you let your poor mother sleep in today?

"Nope" said Columbia adjusting her goggles on her head and smiling sweetly. "Aunt Patty said that if I let you sleep in, ill get…" she shuddered "a _brother._"

"WHAT?"

"This is the last time we let that demon woman take care of our daughter." Ox muttered.

**Frijolero – Molotov**

Kim certainly didn't expect this to happen. She thought this sort of situation would happen to someone like Black Star or to Spirit. Not her, but here she was, stranded in the middle of the desert in MEXICO, with no money, no cell, no directions, nothing! And to top it all off this proverbial cake, she was stuck here with the last person who she ever wanted to be with, Ox Ford.

She tried to recall what happened, but all she remembered was that she and the rest of the Spartoí squad decided to come down to Tijuana to celebrate Harvar's accession to Death Scythe. They went into a bar and Liz had immediately bought the most expensive bottle of tequila the bar had and then Black Star began challenging everyone to drink their weight in that blasted drink. She had politely declined but then Black Star just had to taunt her and even saying that all witches were lightweights so she took a glass and downed it to the drunken cheers of everyone, which in now in retrospect wasn't such a good idea. She remembered all went fuzzy after her fourth (or was that seventh?) drink and then she woke up in the middle of the desert, using something that strangely seemed like a tumbleweed as a pillow and Ox was cuddled up next to her like an overgrown kitten. She hoped that Black Star was in an even worse situation than she was. If not then there was truly no justice in the world.

She turned left and could just make out the large silver metallic fence that separated the U.S. from Mexico. At that moment she quite agreed with migrants when they would say that plain metallic fence seemed a little TOO imposing. How ironic that the "Land of Opportunity" was surrounded by a large barrier.

She sighed; thinking wouldn't get her anywhere, so after poking Ox awake, ignoring his sleepy mutterings of "five more minutes mother", collected her heels and began the long trek towards the border. Hopefully Border Patrol would take pity on her seeing the company she had to put up with. If not, then maybe a bit of female seduction… and if THAT didn't work… then there will be hell for Black Star. Period.

**Trouble - P!nk**

He should have known it, those innocent eyes, that adorable pout; it all amounted to no good when Kim's concerned. The problem was that Kim knew it and used it to her advantage.

"Tell me Ox-kun should I try on the pink dress or the yellow one?"

"Uhhh…"

"Never mind… I'll try on both!"

Ox sighed among the overflow of packages.

Shopping: the ultimate test of a man's patience and credit card limit.

**The Game of Love - Santana Featuring Michelle Branch**

Jackie sighed.

For the third time that hour her meister had glanced at the telephone.

"Uh, Kim, why don't _you_ call him?

Kim looked at her weapon as if she had announced that she was going to swim in piranha infested waters dressed as a meatloaf.

"No, _he_ has to call _me_!"

"Says who?"

"The rules!" Kim said.

"The rules? Those so called "rules" might and I mean _might_ have worked for our mothers, but now we girls _can_ call boys."

"But, aren't we supposed to, you know, play hard to get?"

"Dearie, you have been playing hard to get the second Ox laid his weird glasses on you. You don't need the "rules". Jackie stood up and went over to the telephone, dialed and put the phone to her ear, "Hello? She's being difficult, put him on please?" a pause. Then she gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten, tomorrow at four. Yeah see you then…." She then tossed the phone to her stupefied meister.

"Thank me later" and she left the room.

"JACKIE!"

Then she paused and then yelled.

"I WAS NOT BEING DIFFICULT!"

**Milkshake – Goodnight Nurse **

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! Danm right its better than yours! I'd teach ya but I'd have to charge_!" Kim sang/yelled/garbled into her mike.

"Yeah! You go girl!" slurred Jackie and then promptly collapsed over the bar.

"I don't get it, no milkshake is that good, is it some magic recipe? and why only boys?" Maka moaned, holding her head, she clearly took the song by its literal meaning.

"Weeeeeeee" Patty yelled swinging from a lamp, yellow star stickers stuck all over her body. "I'm Yellow Star!"

"It means that the singer, a.k.a. Kim has a nice body to attract boys." Said Tsubaki, ignoring Patti, and she downed another glass and her cheeks turned pinker.

"Ohhhhh."

"Whose idea was it to bring all these lightweights barhopping with us?" said Liz to Nigus.

She just shrugged as they heard the lamp fall to the ground amid high pitched giggles.

**A Dios le P****ido - Juanes**

Ox wished for many things.

To beat Maka in every test.

More missions to collect souls so that Harvar can become a Death Scythe faster.

Longer lasting gel so that he doesn't have to worry about reapplying it every three or four hours…

For Black Star to stop annoying him for such a "weird" name.

Be the best meister Shibusen ever had.

But what he wished for the most?

Strength, strength to become stronger so he can create a place, a place where _she_ could be in.

That's what he wished for most of all.

**Want You Bad – The Offspring**

She fantasized it. Oh yeas she did. Who wouldn't in her position?

Ox was the essence of good in the world.

He wouldn't do anything that would scream rebellious, (unless you counted his hair, but that was weird in _anyone's_ opinion.) This was just certainly good but she sometimes fantasized him well… bad, not evil, mind you like Medusa or the Kishin, He would hold doors, help grandmothers across the street, and be a perfect gentleman. He wouldn't dream of peeping on her or any other girl for that matter. He didn't even _attack _her at Baba Yaga's Castle for pete's sake! And she stabbed him after she tried to _seduce_ him! (Ok she was under the effects of that manipulation machine, but that was still no excuse…)

She wanted him _rebellious-like_, like Soul and Harvar, ditching classes, wearing leather, maybe even fail a test or two. She giggled to herself, the Ox she knew would rather have his hair horns pulled out by Pot of Fire and Thunder than fail a test and let _Maka_ beat him.

She then shook her head.

If he did all those things, then all those things that made him uniquely Ox wouldn't be there… And frankly, she liked him the way he was, weird hair towers and all.

Not that she'd admit that to him.

**Wherever you will go – The Calling**

He before that day he didn't know how fast news traveled though Shibusen. Just that morning, Nigus had informed them of Kim's departure, now it was half past four and the student body was buzzing with the information. Ox scowled, wasn't this a respectable institution? Shouldn't they all be preoccupied in other things? Namely studying and trying to find ways to defeat the Kishin? Wasn't that the _purpose_ for the creation of Shibusen? He shook his head.

He passed by students, and heard fragments of their conversations.

"…I didn't know she was one of THOSE people…"

"She seemed so nice, it goes to show how fake she was…"

"Poor Jackie, she must be brainwashed… no one in their right mind would help a witch!"

He froze.

Later Harvar would find Ox in their small apartment packing supplies.

So he asked what every other person in Shibusen- meisters, weapons and even teachers wanted to know…

"Why are you going after her?"

Because I promised myself I follow her wherever she goes. I won't lose her. I'm going after her and I'll drag her back.

"You do realize that maybe she doesn't want to return, that perhaps Shibusen might not take her back…. there might not be a place which will accept her for what she is…"

"Well then, I shall create one."

And that was that.

**Rich Girl – Gwen Stefani**

After her turbulent childhood, money became important to her. You could say it has become her new obsession.

Money didn't judge her for her parentage. Money didn't judge her for how much of a failure of a witch she was.

Money can persuade even the most hardened criminals to do someone's bidding.

However there were things as the saying goes, money can't buy.

But she didn't mind, she didn't need anyone beside Jackie, she didn't have to be someone she isn't with her weapon.

Romance was simply trivial, especially with that new batch of meisters; especially with that new boy who seemed to take a liking to her. His bald head and antennae like horns are really weird looking and didn't you see where he lives? In a dingy dorm! He obviously has no money. Who does he think he is pursuing _her_?

But he will learn, like every other boy before him.

A rich girl needs a rich man after all.

Nothing personal.

**Ride on Shooting Star – The Pillows**

She blamed the whole thing on Soul.

When that reckless weapon came to Shibusen one day on that motorcycle toting Maka, Ox took upon himself to get one of those blasted contraptions.

Danm boys and their obsession for high speed motored vehicles.

Kim didn't particularly enjoy it especially she hated to ride anything she didn't pilot herself.

But here she was thanks to her weapon who had called a scardy witch.

Kim was many things but scared she was _not_. So she got on that blasted contraption and they sped off.

After a particular nasty turn she tightened her grip on him. Oh he was certainly in for it, when they got off, and after she regained the feeling in her legs and arms, and drank a cup of cocoa to calm her nerves, Ox Ford was going to get it, Jackie and Soul Eater too.

Ox just smirked. He was totally going to thank Soul for this.

.~.Owari.~.

* * *

Another A/N:

Am I the only one who can totally see them naming their kid Columbia? Since Ox and Harvar are puns on actual universities... ok i'll shut up now...

I ask/plead/ demand you to give me constructive criticisms, cause how else am I going to improve?


End file.
